


Our Last Summer (Memories That Remain)

by Philosoferre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Heavy Angst, I don't even know anymore, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Music, No happy ending I'm sorry, Post-Loss, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, What Have I Done, grantaire copes with music, it only works if you play the song while reading the fic, just lots of sadness, not good feels, read if you dare, really sad, sadness all around, said song is our last summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoferre/pseuds/Philosoferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire copes with a loss the only way he knows how- through music. </p><p>(or that sad fic no one in specific asked for, but are getting anyways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Summer (Memories That Remain)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I was just feeling kind of sad one day and this happened. Listen to Our Last Summer by ABBA while you're reading this, it only makes it worse. Sorry. I have fluff to make up for all this sadness, I promise.

Grantaire grabbed his guitar and left the house. He was unable to deal with all the mourning and the grief and the overall sadness in the air. He had to get away. And so he did. He hadn’t been there often since the accident, but he still knew his way and where exactly he was going.  
When he got there, Grantaire sat cross-legged in front of the stone and strummed his guitar. Music was the only way he’d been able to cope with this loss.

“Hey, long time no see. It’s kind of chilly out, I know, but I forgot my coat...again. Typical. This one’s for you- well, actually, for us. Ep made me write something about how I was feeling, like they do in kindergarten or therapy or whatever, so I wrote this. I’m not the best songwriter, trust me, so it might be kind of cliche or not-good or whatever you want to call it, but it helps, so, here goes:  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
We were living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain.”

He softly strummed the guitar, managing a weak smile at the slab of stone before him. And then he pressed a small, fleeting kiss to the top before rising and, without a second glance, left.  
And on the slab of stone it read:  
Enjolras  
1996-2016  
Revolutionary, dreamer, beloved friend, loved boyfriend, leader and an unnamed Apollo  
You dreamt of a better life tomorrow, and although yours never came, we will finish what you started.  
As they say, there is nothing like a dream to create the future.

And then, underneath, in sloppy Sharpie handwriting: I still believe in you.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be basically no sad fics in my future, I can tell you that. Not after this.


End file.
